


Cavatappi with Fontina & Fall Vegetables

by amorton1298



Series: Food, Fluff, and Stuff [1]
Category: cooking - Fandom
Genre: Pasta, i cant tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorton1298/pseuds/amorton1298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>great for lunch or dinner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavatappi with Fontina & Fall Vegetables

Ingredients

•2 tablespoons of olive oil 

•1 large red bell pepper, julienned 

•2 medium zucchini, julienned 

•2 medium carrots, julienned 

•1 ½ pounds cavatappi or other tubular pasta 

•6 cups of béchamel sauce 

•½ pound, plus ½ cup fontina, grated 

•½ pound, plus ½ cup aged gruyere, grated 

•4 sprigs fresh thyme, leaves only 

•1 tablespoon tabasco sauce 

•2 cups plain breadcrumbs 

•4 tablespoons unsalted butter, melted 

•1 egg, beaten 

•kosher salt to taste 

 

Directions

1\. Heat a large skillet over medium-high heat and sauté the vegetables in the olive oil until just cooked through, about 3 minutes, and set aside.

2\. Cook pasta to al dente, drain and return to pot.

3\. While pasta is cooking, gradually whisk half a pound of grated fontina, half a pound of grated gruyere, half the thyme leaves and the tabasco sauce into béchamel in a large saucepan over low heat until smooth and creamy.

4\. Preheat oven to 375F.

5\. Mix bread crumbs, melted butter, remaining thyme and reserved 1/2 cups each of fontina and gruyere in a medium bowl.

6\. Pour béchamel over pasta, add vegetables and beaten egg and stir gently to thoroughly combine. Add salt to taste.

7\. Spread pasta evenly in a large casserole or baking dish, then sprinkle evenly with breadcrumb, herb and cheese mixture.

8\. Bake for 30 minutes, or until breadcrumbs are browned and crisp. 

9\. Allow to rest for 20 minutes before serving.


End file.
